Celebrían
Celebrían (IPA: ) was an Elven noblewoman, the daughter of Celeborn and Galadriel, wife of Elrond, and mother of Elrohir, Elladan and Arwen. Biography Celebrían's birth date is unspecified, though she may have been born near Lake Evendim between SA 350 and SA 400. She lived with her mother Galadriel in Eregion, and later fled to Lórinand sometime between SA 1350 and SA 1400. After a time, Galadriel and Celebrían passed through Moria and dwelt in Rivendell. There, she met Elrond, who, though he loved her, said nothing about it.Unfinished Tales, Part Two: The Second Age, IV: "The History of Galadriel and Celeborn, and of Amroth King of Lórien" In TA 109, Elrond wedded Celebrían. She bore him twin sons, Elladan and Elrohir in TA 130, and then a daughter, Arwen in TA 241. In TA 2509, Celebrían was on her way to visit her parents in Lothlórien when she was waylaid by Orcs in the Redhorn Pass of the Misty Mountains. She was then tormented by the orcs and received a poisoned wound. Her sons arrived much later to rescue her, and Elrond to heal her, but Celebrían was never fully-healed in mind and spirit. Horrified and haunted by the memories of her torture, she no longer desired to remain on Middle-earth, and sailed west the next year.The Lord of the Rings, Appendix B: The Tale of Years (Chronology of the Westlands), "The Third Age" Elladan and Elrohir never forgot or forgave their mother's torment, and frequently rode with Aragorn and the Rangers of the North, striking back at the orcs and other servants of Sauron whenever possible. Later mentions There are several references of Celebrían in The Lord of the Rings, such as the mention of her torment''The Lord of the Rings, The Fellowship of the Ring, Book Two, Chapter I: "Many Meetings" and being the daughter of Galadriel.The Lord of the Rings, The Fellowship of the Ring, Book Two, Chapter VIII: "Farewell to Lorien" Etymology The name ''Celebrían means "Silver queen"The Letters of J. R. R. Tolkien, Letter 345 to Mrs. Meriel Thurston, from the Sindarin words celeb ("silver") and rían ("queen").Parma Eldalamberon, Words, Phrases and Passages in Various Tongues in The Lord of the Rings by J.R.R. Tolkien Other versions of the legendarium In earlier writings, Amroth the King of Lothlórien was the son of Celeborn and Galadriel, and the brother of Celebrían. It was said that Galadriel fled with Amroth and Celebrían to Lothlórien. When Galadriel and Celebrían left for Rivendell, Amroth was left in the forest, and would later visit his family when they lived in Dol Amroth. In other versions, Celebrían wedded Elrond in TA 2500, but in TA 2600, she was slain (not captured) by the Orcs in the Misty Mountains. Her children were Elladan and Elrohir, and Finduilas (later Arwen).The History of Middle-earth, Vol. 12: The Peoples of Middle-earth, VII: "The Heirs of Elendil", Of the History of the Third Age Behind the scenes Tolkien has said that "after the destruction of the Ruling Ring the Three Rings of the Eldar lost their virtue. Then Elrond prepared at last to depart from Middle-earth and follow Celebrían." Thus it passed that after 500 long years, at the Haven of Avallonë in Tol Eressëa, Elrond and Celebrían were finally reunited, sometime after TA 3021 (the Ring-bearer sailing on September 29, 3021). However, Elrond was then "sundered" forever from his beloved daughter. Björn Fromén has composed an evocative poem, Celebrían's Farewell to Elrond, [http://www.forodrim.org/daeron/md_vali.html Valinórenna]. Translations References External links *The Encylopedia of Arda *Fromén, Björn, Valinórenna ca:Celebrían de:Celebrían es:Celebrían fr:Celebrían it:Celebrían pl:Celebríana ru:Келебриан Category:Sindarin words Category:Grey Elves Category:Elves of Rivendell Category:Characters in Unfinished Tales Category:Characters in The History of Middle-earth